Patent Document 1 discloses an anti-reflective film forming composition containing a polymer that contains sulfur atoms in a predetermined content. Patent Document 2 discloses an anti-reflective film forming composition for lithography containing a reaction product obtained by a polyaddition reaction between an epoxy compound having two glycidyl groups and a nitrogen-containing aromatic compound having two thiol groups.
However, with respect to a conventional anti-reflective film forming composition containing a sulfur atom-containing polymer, odor generated during the synthesis of the polymer may become a problem. A representative example in which odor becomes a problem is a case where a compound having a thiol group (—SH) is used as a raw material monomer for the sulfur atom-containing polymer.    Patent Document 1: International Publication No. WO 2005/088398 pamphlet    Patent Document 2: International Publication No. WO 2006/040918 pamphlet